ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keeper of Halidom
Confirmed poped 1hour 6minutes after last time of death (PH died approximately at or a min after the window opened) --Stratusx 05:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Solo'ed with a RDM 62 BLM 31.Bind+Gravity Bio2&Poison 2, 50 min about fight, 4 convert, no drop for katana.100 exp.Not Easy Fight, at 20 % high resistence with bind.Immune or almost to sleep. ** I've been soloing Halidom with Ninja since i had a Scorpion Harness at 57. Fairly hard, but still managed to beat him. With Ninja at 60 now, Halidom is easily soloable. I have even Solo'ed him with PLD at 61. <> Soloable by SAM68/DNC21 with little problems gaining 34exp. Didn't have to use 2hr. Just keep Seigan, Third eye and Drain samba up all the time and use Curing Waltz whenever needed. Probably soloable at lv60 as easily as lv68 with Soboro and better leveled DNC sub. Shokun 22:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Solo-able by a 57thf/nin in complete evasion gear with marksmanship not even capped. Pulled with blind bolt and kept shadows up all the time. If he managed to get my shadows down and the timer wasn't up on utsu I would just shadowswitch him and run away until the timer was up and recast shadows. I ALWAYS saved TP for shadowswitch. If he managed to silence me I'd kite him until silence was up. Had to use two hour each time fought though because he would manage to get me under 100 hp. If he gets you low on hp spam Blood bolts. I used about 50 each fight. I started soloing this NM with as 56 nin/war. lvl 60 with pld, 61 as drg, at 61 with sam. >.> Its a relatively easy solo... so if you cant solo at 65 with mnk... maybe your gear is fine... butconsider how you play or something... its rather easy. ~ Lildude- Unicorn Server Saw this guy today, unusual thing was that a SAM killed it about 5-10 minutes prior to my encounter, i didn't actually witness him killing it but he said he did when i spoke with him. re-pop time less then 1:00? 13/11/08 19:20 ~~KiraiDesu-Asura~~ Daihannya Has anyone ever had this actually drop? I kind of think it's a Taisai-like thing. That is someone found it but wanted to prevent others from finding it to monopolize the drop so they told people lies on how to get it. --Futan 00:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Daihannya is dropped from Ancient Goobbue in the Boyahda Tree for sure. As for Keeper of Halidom the rumor is (I say rumor because it is just that, not necessarily what I believe) that Daihannya did originally drop from KoH as well, but was then taken out in an update. --Darkguru 00:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) The ??? Sword he drops can appraise to Daihannya from Nyzul. He drops it still. End of story. Lordshadow 01:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I've gotten the GK from him before, extremely horrible drop rate naturally, I got it once out of killing him 60 times. So it does drop, it just almost never happen. --Kiln 02:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) * As of 2 mins ago i did get Daihannya drop. solo'd as RDM75/BLM37 straight melee with Joyeuse and Genbu's Shield using Stoneskin Phalanx Haste and Enfire took less than 5 mins, dropped Daihannya 2xBoyahda Moss and 1xTree Cuttings also got 30 limit points so that makes this NM at 60-61 no where near 56 --DarkvisionSMN 20:57, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Guess again. Exp for a mob 19 levels below at 75 (aka a level 56 mob) is 30 exp. --Annalise 02:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen? --Rohauce 03:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Moved from front page # Killable by: 3 characters level 57-58, Soloable at 57 by NIN with any combo of sub job, Also proved to be soloable by a level 57 Thief with evasion gear and using Bloody Bolts for HP drain and Blind Bolts for aiding in evading attacks , most melee jobs at 65. # Soloable by 65 THF/NIN w/o Status bolts. # Soloable by 60 RDM/BLM using the DoT Kite technique, only started to get dangerous resists at about 10%. # Soloable by 70 Thf, without /NIN or Status bolts. # Soloable by 61 BST/RDM, used jug pet twice, then charmed local mobs until Call Beast timer was ready. # Soloable by 61 DRG/SAM, two hour was used. # Soloable by 58 BST/NIN, used jug pet "courriecarrie" 3 times, then charmed local mobs until Call Beast timer was ready, i saved some potion from the treasure coffer 15 minutes fight. # Duoed by 54 BLM/WHM(Bake/Diabolos server) and 58 SMN/WHM(Carmeli/Diabolos server) with some difficulty. SMN kited with carby and occasionally used Shiva for double slap until nm was below 25% health then BLM used aero II and Tornado to kill. # Soloable by 54 NIN/DNC using absolutely no medicines except for FoV Dried Meat, fulltimed Ninja Kyahan as the fight was performed at nighttime, kited when shadows were down until i gained a safe distance to recast utsusemi. Yonin was paralyzed -twice- during the half hour fight. Archmagi 04:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) This is just others experiences and testimonials, can we get this moved please. I've moved it round before, but Im having a problem with TheMysteriousX user randomly going around undoing my edits as if he/she has something personal against me. --Lildude 00:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Respawn Timer Correct? I've been camping this NM for my Oathkeeper Trial (Four kills and you're done.) First kill it popped after the first two PHs died. The second time it popped an hour after window repoped. I'm currently on the third part... For six hours now. Think we can change the repop time? (Quick edit; took nine hours to repop.) User:Mizuharu I had changed the front spawn time from 2 hours to 90 minutes. I came back from AFK exactly 2 hours realizing that Keeper of Halidom was already killed exactly 30 minutes ago. Another reason why I would be changing it cause of a fellow JP stating to AFK exactly 90 minutes before killing any PHs. 7/18/2011 User:Snofuzz Placeholder Widescan List *Ogrefly *Goobbue Gardener *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Lesser Gaylas *Lesser Gaylas *Goobbue Gardener *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Lesser Gaylas *Lesser Gaylas *Puroburos *Goobbue Gardener *Goobbue Gardener <- Placeholder *Keeper of Halidom *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Ogrefly *Lesser Gaylas *Lesser Gaylas *Puroburos JigglyJam 20:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC)